


Заговор

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы видели, как подлый Зойсайт убил благородного Нефрита. А если "неправ Профессор, не так всё было"? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заговор

Опустевший бокал просвистел в воздухе и со звоном врезался в зеркало, разлетаясь в хрустально-радужное крошево. Зойсайт изящным пируэтом увернулся от снаряда, неодобрительно косясь в сторону Нефрита, срывающего злость на ни в чём не повинных предметах обстановки. Убедившись, что в ближайшую минуту никто более ничем швыряться не собирается (а то, знаете ли, сапог в руке второго из си-тэнно – это посильней, чем "Фауст" Гёте и даже чем фауст-патрон!), рыжий скользнул за спину закадычного врага и злейшего друга, опёрся острым локотком об его плечо и мурлыкнул почти в самое ухо:  
– Спокойней, звезда моя, не надо так переживать. А то на нервной почве волосы повылезут, растеряешь всю красоту, девушки тебя любить перестанут...  
Ответом был сдавленный рык и что-то матерное про девушек. Некоторых. Ещё точнее – про одну конкретную.  
Головную боль Звёздного лорда звали Осака Нару. Поганка углядела его при первом же появлении на Земле и моментально втюрилась по уши. "Как взрослая!" – ахала она, закатывая глаза и прижимая кулачки к заалевшим щекам. На каждом задании она исправно путалась под ногами, окидывала несчастного демона томным взглядом влюблённой тёлочки и зазывно трепыхала ресницами. Несколько раз Нефрит пытался её использовать, но получалось плохо. Единственным, что удерживало от убийства, была возможность использовать надоеду как приманку: стоило ей влипнуть в неприятности, и сэйлор-воины незамедлительно слетались к месту происшествия, словно мухи на... кхм... мёд. Несколько дней назад Звёздный вообще попытался подставиться под удар Лунной диадемы и трагически умереть на глазах у бедной девочки. Не вышло: бедная девочка рванула прикрывать возлюбленного грудью (хотя было бы о чём говорить... какая там, к чёрту, грудь? С точки зрения Звёздного, такие прыщики на ночь зелёнкой прижигают, чтоб к утру отсохли!). Подвиг удался, и в ответ демону пришлось даже слегка обломать рога одной из любимых юм Зойсайта, на что Огненный несколько дней изволил дуться. Ничего, простил – а куда он денется? Едва услышал про новое задание – впереди собственных изысканных матюгов рванул выяснять, что да как.  
Отношения между двумя демонами отлично описывала поговорка: "Свои собаки дерутся, чужая не приставай!" Да, цапалась парочка с завидной регулярностью и не менее завидным энтузиазмом – временами разнимать их приходилось даже лично Кунсайту: для Нефрита бывший учитель до сих пор был авторитетом, а уж о Зойсайте и говорить не приходится. Да, оба всячески выделывались друг перед другом и старательно пытались доказать неизвестно кому, который из двух лучше, ценнее и полезнее. Королеве, наверное, доказывали... Так или иначе, на неискушённый взгляд, злейших врагов в Тёмном Королевстве просто не существовало. Однако стоило понаблюдать подольше и повнимательнее – и можно было заметить, как, например, рыжий, разрываясь от любопытства, бегает к Звёздному лорду первым узнавать о новых планах, в своей ехидной манере сочувствует его поражениям ("Какая воистину гениальная и замечательная идея провалилась!") и радуется победам ("Ну надо же – иногда кое-что у тебя выходит не так криво, как обычно!"). Можно было заметить, что как ни беснуется в ответ Нефрит – все потасовки редко заканчиваются серьёзными повреждениями, и никогда – ущербом красоте младшего лорда. А уж если кто рисковал своей шкурой, пытаясь устроить неприятности Второму или Четвёртому... начиналась очередная коррида: парочка непримиримых врагов соревновалась, кто быстрее догонит сволочь, а потом медленнее и мучительнее её прикончит. Посему, когда не слишком трезвый и оттого разговорчивый Нефрит в сердцах выложил всё, что думает о некоторых дурах – Зойсайт понял: коллегу надо спасать, иначе можно лишиться самой любимой игры.  
– Геройскую гибель, говоришь, инсценировать пытался? – повторил младший си-тэнно, по обыкновению расхаживая взад и вперёд. В зелёных глазах постепенно разгорался нездоровый огонь вдохновения. – Вот что я тебе скажу: актёр-то ты, может, и хороший, все Оскары за главную мужскую роль твои будут – Яша вон до сих пор хромает. Но режиссёр-постановщик из тебя – ни-ка-кой.  
Нефрит хмыкнул, вспоминая непристойный анекдот. Идут съёмки порно, замученный режиссёр бегает по съёмочной площадке: "Почему неправильно падает свет? Осветитель, где осветитель? Почему кровать развёрнута не под тем углом? Декоратор, где декоратор? Так, а почему у него НЕ СТОИТ? Постановщик, где постановщик?" Впрочем, хватило всё-таки ума мысли свои не озвучивать. Где-то в тёмных уголках подсознания испуганно попискивала робкая мысль "А может, не надо?.." – но остановить разогнавшегося Зойсайта... Танк голыми руками удержать – и то проще.  
– В общем, вот что я тебе скажу, звезда моя, – рыжий демон развернулся на каблуках и вперился пристальным взором в Звёздного лорда. Тот с перепугу нервно опрокинул стакан коньяка залпом, закашлялся и немедленно сделал вид, будто всё так и задумывалось. Маленький стервец понимающе покивал – типа поверил – и продолжил: – Сейчас ты идёшь к Нару. Да, ты. К Нару. Я сказал, идёшь. Можешь ещё пару стаканов хлопнуть для храбрости. Наплетёшь ей какой-нибудь чуши про то, что ты желаешь присоединиться к воинам в матросках и вместе с ними бороться за справедливость. Нет, в обморок падать даже не пытайся – я знаю, как выглядит настоящий обморок, и уж меня ты не проведёшь. А какая-нибудь матроска весёленькой розовой расцветки будет тебе очаровательно к лицу! После ты исчезнешь, Нару забегает, как лань, раненая в то место, названия которому приличные девушки и знать-то не знают... а дальше я буду импровизировать, и твоя задача – просто подыграть. Возможно, придётся немного с девчонкой полялькаться, но укрепляй своё мужество мыслью, что это и в самом деле последний раз.  
– Зой... если твоя идея и правда сработает, – расчувствовавшийся Нефрит хлюпнул носом, – я... да я ж тебе Чёрный кристалл отдам. Насовсем. Тебе-то он нравится, а мне толку с него всё равно никакого, полная разбалансировка. Я себе лучше ещё какой-нибудь серо-буро-малиновый кристалл сотворю.  
– Ну смотри, – хитро и хищно прищурился Зойсайт. – Ты обещал.

Инсценировка прошла как по маслу. Тёмный рыцарь, благородно спасающий даму сердца, приспешницы главного злодея – коварные и изворотливые, сам главный злодей – лощёный и самовлюблённый молодой негодяй, бессильно-яростное "Дрянь!" в спину покидающего сцену врага, светлые воительницы, в смущённом молчании столпившиеся вокруг умирающего врага... Особенно Нефриту удались эффекты телепортации: тело его истаяло вихрем звёзд, а безутешной Нару только и осталось, что оторванный краешек пижамы с несколькими пятнами зелёной крови.  
Убожество, которое она выбрала на смену Звёздному лорду, только убедило обоих демонов, что все бабы – дуры.  
А те три юмы Зойсайту всё равно давно надоели.


End file.
